Mokpo Romance
by AnakHaehyuk
Summary: "Aigoo. Kenapa bibi Han tidak memberitahukanku bahwa kau mempunyai keponakkan semanis dan sesopan dia." /"Perkenalkan saya Lee Hyukjae keponakan dari bibi Han."/'Oh Hyukjae aku mohon tidak untuk kali ini,dia pasti namja normal'/ ff yaoi haehyuk 2Shoot


**_Mokpo Romance_**

**_Haehyuk_**

**_by : AnakHaehyuk_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Disclaimer : meskipun ceritanya pasaran, tapi cerita ini murni muncul dari otak saya._**

* * *

Sosok namja manis itu termenggu menatap rumah megah yang selama ini ia tempati,rumah yang banyak sekali menyimpan kenangan manis bersama mendiang kedua orang tuanya. Manik mata itu terlihat berkaca – kaca,ini adalah keputusan yang sangat berat untuk meninggalkan rumah ini.

Karena ia tak mau terbayang-bayangi tentang kejadian kematian kedua orang tuanya yang dibunuh oleh rekan bisnisnya di rumah itu,jadi ia putuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah tersebut dan pergi bersama Bibi Han pelayan di rumahnya yang sudah ia anggap seperti eommanya sendiri.

"Tuan muda."Panggil seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan sendu.

Namja manis itu menoleh menatap yeoja paruh baya itu dan mencoba tersenyum.

'_**Appa Eomma maafkan aku,bukan bermaksud ingin melupakan kalian. Tapi aku sudah tak sanggup lagi tinggal dirumah ini. Rumah ini bagai mimpi buruk yang selalu – kilasan kejadian dulu selalu terus membayangiku. Maafkan aku,sekali lagi maafkan aku.' **_

Namja manis itu segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju taxi yang sudah menunggunya sedari tadi. Ia tersenyum kepada yeoja paruh baya yang sedari tadi menunggunya.

"Kajja Bibi Han." Namja manis itu masuk kebangku penumpang diikuti oleh yeoja paruh baya yang dipanggil Bibi Han.

.

.

.

FF

OneShoot

Mokpo Romance

Haehyuk

By : AnakHaehyuk

.

.

.

Sosok namja manis itu menghela nafas lega,gurat kelelahan sangat jelas tercetak dari wajahnya yang manis. Setelah menempuh waktu 3 jam lebih dari Kota seoul menuju Kota Mokpo,akhirnya ia dan bibi han sampai dirumah yang akan ia tempati bersama bibi Han.

Rumah yang tidak terlalu besar dari rumahnya yang dulu,namun cukup sejuk karena pekarangan rumahnya yang dipenuhi oleh bunga – bunga cantik nan indah. Namja manis itu menghirup udara segar dengan mata tertutup mencoba meresapi setiap udara yang masuk kedalam pernafasannya.

Namja manis itu membuka manik matanya ketika ia mendengar seseorang tengah menyapa Bibi Han,namja manis itu menolehkan pandangannya dan tersenyum kecil ketika seorang yeoja(mungkin seumuran dengan mendiang sang eommanya) tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

"Bibi Han Siapa pemuda manis di samping itu?"Tanya-nya pada bibi han.

"Dia anak Ma..." Sebelum Bibi Han melanjutkan ucapannya,Namja manis itu segera memotong ucapan Bibi han. "Perkenalkan saya Lee Hyukaje keponakan dari bibi Han." Hyukjae membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat pada yeoja itu dan tersenyum menampilkan gummy smilenya.

"Aigoo. Kenapa bibi Han tidak memberitahukanku bahwa kau mempunyai keponakkan semanis dan sesopan dia." Hyukjae hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi pujian yeoja itu sedangkan bibi han hanya tersenyum kikuk menanggapinya.

"Baiklah,kalian pasti lelah dan harus istirahat karena sudah menempuh jarak jauh dari seoul ke mokpo. Kapan – kapan datang lah berkunjung kerumahku ne." Serunya

"Dan kau Hyukjae selamat datang di kota mokpo,pasti ini pertama kalinya kau menginjakkan kaki di kota inikan. Kapan – kapan itu pun kalau kau tidak keberatan aku akan menyuruh Donghae anakku yang tampan tapi bodoh itu untuk mengajakmu jalan – jalan mengelilingi daerah sini." Hyukjae tersenyum mendengar celotehan – celotehan yeoja didepannya itu.

"Gamsahamnida bibi, aku tidak keberatan."Ujar Hyukjae.

"Bagus kalau begitu kekekeke...,ya sudah selamat beristirahat,kalau butuh bantuan apa pun jangan sungkan – sungkan datang padaku ne bibi Han."

"Gomapta Nahyun-ah." Yeoja yang dipanggil Nahyun itu tersenyum dan segera berpamitan tidak lupa yeoja itu mencubit pipi Hyukjae dengan gemas.

.

.

.

FF

TwoShoot

Mokpo Romance

Haehyuk

By : AnakHaehyuk

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Tuan muda,apakah kau suka dengan kamarnya. Maaf jika kamar ini tidak seluas kamar tuan muda sebelumnya" Hyukjae tersenyum dan segera memeluk bibi han.

"Aku suka kamar ini,gamsahamnida bibi Han sudah mau mengajakku kesini. Bibi Han aku mempunyai satu permintaan,aku harap bibi mau mengabulkan permintaan ku?" bibi han mengelus punggung namja manis itu dengan sayang.

"Apa itu Tuan muda?."

"Aku harap Bibi mau memanggil namaku tidak dengan panggilan 'Tuan Muda' lagi " Bibi Han tersenyum mendengarkan permintaan Hyukjae.

"Baiklah,kalau itu permintaanmu. Tapi aku juga mempunyai satu permintaan..."

"Lupakanlah kejadian pahit yang sudah kau alami Hyukjae-ah,aku tidak ingin melihatmu terus terpuruk. Sekarang raihlah kebahagianmu disini jangan pernah sekali – kali kau mengingat kejadian itu,ingatlah kedua orang tua mu akan sedih jika kau terus seperti ini." Hyukjae mengeratkan pelukkannya pada yeoja paruh baya itu,isakkan kecil yan sedari tadi ia tahan kini akhirnya lolos dari bibir plum itu.

"Menangislah bila kau ingin menangis nak,selagi itu membuat hatimu tenang." Yeoja paruh baya itu mengelus surai namja manis yang kini tengah terisak dipelukkannya.

"Bibi apa pun yang terjadi kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku sendiri,aku tidak punya siapa – siapa lagi selain dirimu." Ucap Hyukjae ditengah Isakkan-nya.

"Ne Aku berjanji."

.

.

.

FF

TwoShoot

Mokpo Romance

Haehyuk

By : AnakHaehyuk

.

.

.

"Hyukjae-ah apa kau sudah siap?." Teriak bibi Han.

"Sudah." Jawab Hyukjae santai,ia segera mendekati bibi Han yang berada di ambang pintu.

"Tidak sabar sekali."protes Hyukjae. Bibir plumnya mengerucut lucu,bibi Han Yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum.

"Kajja." Bibi Han segera menarik pergelangan tangan Hyukjae menuju rumah NaHyun.

Pagi ini tiba – tiba saja Bibi Han mengajak Hyukjae untuk berkunjung kerumah Nahyun,tadinya Bibi Han ingin mengajak Hyukjae jalan – jalan untuk mengenal seluk – beluk wilayah ini. Namun saat malam tiba – tiba telpon rumahnya berdering dan yang menghubunginya itu adalah nahyun,yeoja cantik itu mengundang mereka berdua untuk makan siang bersama dirumahnya. Alasan sebenarnya sih bukan itu ia ingin sekali mengenalkan Hyukjae pada anaknya.

Mereka berdua kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu yang bercat coklat,menunggu sang penghuni rumah keluar untuk membukakan pintu. Tak lama pintu itu terbuka,bukan nahyun yang membukakan pintu itu melainkan sosok namja tampan yang sepertinya seumuran dengan hyukjae,namja tampan itu sukses membuat Hyukjae terpaku menatapnya.

Deg..

Deg..

"Oh Hyukjae aku mohon tidak untuk kali ini,dia pasti namja normal."Gumam Hyukjae dalam hati.

TBC

* * *

part 1nya pendek, maaf ya /.\

untuk part 2/end-nya mungkin aku bakalan update pas udah selesai seminar KP mungkin bulan Februari (Itu pun kalau ada yang mau).

sekalian update FF yang belum kelar sih.

untuk yang udah mampir , baca atau Review aku sangat - sangat terima kasih :)


End file.
